We are studying murine intracisternal Type-A particles as a model for the expression of integrated viral genes. A-particle-related genes are present in multiple copies (greater than 1000 per cell) in cells of Mus musculus. We have demonstrated a nucleotide sequence homology between intracisternal A-particle RNA and the RNA of an extracellular retrovirus derived from the Asian mouse, M. cervicolor.